A Phintastic Investigation
by PenName29
Summary: A year after Ferb's death life has begun to go on for everyone... Except Phineas. The investigation has gone no where, so Phineas takes it into his own hands... Read and Review!


A/N:

I can imagine, if you read the summary, you're probably like:

"WHAT? You killed Ferb? Why do you hate him? :O"

First off, I don't hate Ferb. He is an awesome character with an awesome accent. I just got this idea and had to write it... Read and Review anyways!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

**Prologue (3rd Person)**

That day Phineas had actually not been with Ferb. Instead he was with Isabella, who had invited him to a dance with the Fireside Girls, but she could only bring one friend. Phineas, being as oblivious as he his didn't even a note at this. He even ended up enjoying himself. After leaving, they returned to the Flynn-Fletcher household, since Phineas was hoping to still have time to build something.

They first checked in the backyard. Empty. Not a sign of any green-haired kids, anywhere. They went inside and he was in neither the living room nor kitchen. Which left one place: the boys' bedroom.

They ran upstairs to go greet him, but when they opened the door the only thing in the bedroom was Ferb's body. Covered in blood.

Phineas was shocked at the sight he was seeing. _No, this isn't happening! It's a dream!_ He thought. He felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. Not even a faint thumping. Just cold, lifeless skin, touching his hand. He dropped to his knees in sadness and felt one, two, three, and soon a whole flood of tears roll down his face, over the lifeless body that was Ferb. His brother. His best friend.

Isabella didn't know what to do. Her best friend's brother (who had happened to be her friend too.) was gone. Dead. And watching Phineas was not helping the mood, as she felt a few of her own tears roll down her face. He never cried. He was always optimistic, but now, with his brother gone, he was broken.

Isabella knew she should call someone, but at first she didn't know who. She couldn't be the one to call his parents and tell them that their son is dead. She realized, though, that she had to call 911. Who else would help with someone who died under the hands of an unknown murderer? As she thought that, she realized they had no idea, who would've killed Ferb. Who would do such a terrible thing?

She took out her cell phone and dialed the 3 little numbers. After a few seconds of ringing someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?"

"My... f-fr-friend..." Isabella began to say with tears rolling faster and faster down her face, "i-is d-de-dead..."

"Where is your location?" The person on the other end responded.

"4326... M-ma-maple... Dr-dr-ive... Dan-v-ville..." Isabella couldn't finish, before she started to sob.

"Ok, we'll send someone over as soon as we can!"

Then they hung up, and the only sound in the room, was the gentle sobbing of Phineas and Isabella.

Around 15 minutes later the police, fire department, and ambulance arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher household. Isabella, with tears still flowing quickly down her face, went to greet them.

"H-he's u-up-stairs..." She stuttered, leading them to the room that, held the motionless body that was once her friend.

The first thing the authorities saw was crouched over Phineas, overcome with tears. One of them went to comfort the young, 11 year old, something in which Isabella might have done, if she, herself had not been crying.

"Kid, it's going to be ok. We'll call your parents... And by the way, what's your name?"

"Ph-phineas... F-fl-ynn" he responded, making it the first word he had said since he got home.

"And your brother's"

"F-Ferb..."

"What's your parents' phone numbers?"

Phineas handed him his phone, unable to speak. The guy took the phone and scrolled through the contacts soon finding one saying "Dad" and the the other "Mom". He chose the one saying Mom first, deciding that would be the the best thing to do...

* * *

*In the Car*

Linda and Lawrence were driving home from another one of the weird conventions they enjoyed to go for some unknown reason, when Linda's phone went off. Lawrence saw Linda's face change, as the conversation went forward. Soon enough, tears were flowing quickly down her face. Once she was done talking she said to Lawrence:

"F-ferb... W-we n-need to g-go home..."

Lawrence suspected the worse, and drove home as quickly as possible.

* * *

*Back At the Flynn-Fletcher house*

"Hey, Phineas. Do you want anyone else to be called?" The guy asked Phineas with some sincerity.

"M-my si-sister, Ca-Candace..." Phineas responded, still sobbing, handing the guy his phone again.

The man took the phone and found Candace's number. He pressed talk and heard the phone ring...

* * *

*At Jeremy's House*

Candace had been at Jeremy's house (as usual), when she received a phone call. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She began to cry.

"Candace, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked with utmost sincerity.

"M-my brother... I h-have to g-go home..." she replied, tears going down her face like water on a wind shield.

She was so overcome with sadness and worry, she ran out the door without even saying goodbye. She hopped on her bicycle and began to pedal home...

She couldn't believe what she had heard over the phone. Ferb... She couldn't remember the last thing she said to him. She hoped it wasn't mean. She'd never be able to forgive herself if it was.

* * *

*In the Car*

Lawrence was driving home as quickly as possible, worried about what may lay there. Linda was unable to talk because she was so overcome with tears. He hoped so much that it wasn't what he was thinking. But deep inside he knew. He knew Ferb had been left alone. He knew that it would take a lot to make Linda cry like this. He knew what it all meant. Ferb was dead.

They arrived home soon to see firemen, policemen, and paramedics, surrounding his house. Lawrence's conclusion had to be true. Why else would all these people be here?

One of the paramedics walked up to them and said, "You're the parents of Phineas and Ferb?"

They nodded, tears silently coming down their faces.

"I'm so sorry... They're upstairs. Let us know if you need anything."

Into the house and up the stairs they went. Then, into the boys' bedroom, in which awaited a sobbing Phineas and Isabella, and the dead body of Ferb.

_It's true..._ Lawrence and Linda both thought, _He is gone..._

They went to Phineas and Isabella and tried to comfort them, with their best ability to do so, even though they too, were crying.

Candace arrived home soon. Upstairs she went, sobbing harder than she ever had. When she went into the boys' room, she saw the rest of her family and Isabella all crying over Ferb. Linda got up and gave her a hug, and Candace joined them in their mourning.

Ferb. He was a son, brother, and friend, now gone from their lives. Killed, by someone unknown. An investigation would start up soon, but right now was not the time. Right now was a time for mourning. A time of sadness and remembrance. For their loved one, Ferb.

Also while in mourning, Linda, Lawrence, Phineas, Candace, and Isabella felt guilt, even though the murder was not their fault. And through the tears they thought the same thing:

_How could I have let this happen?_

**A/N: **Please don't hate me... Anyways Read and Review!


End file.
